Les Jumeaux du Paradis
by kagura2409
Summary: Post saison 10. Histoire qui prend sa source dans le fait que Gadreel ment sur son identité et se fait passer pour Ezekiel, ange ô combien admiré par rapport à lui... Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, Ezekiel n'est pas mort dans la Chute, et surtout, il est loin d'être innocent! Pas de spoiler il me semble. Attention Slash et Threesome! Sam/Gadreel/Ezekiel.
1. Chapter 1

Il flottait. Il semblait flotter dans un océan de coton. Non. De nuage. Mais pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit...

-...dreel... Gadreel...

Gadreel. C'était son nom et quelqu'un l'appelait. Qui était ce quelqu'un? Ou étaient-ils tous les deux? Et par son père, comment était-il encore en vie?

-... t'ai sauvé Gadreel...

Gadreel sursauta alors que la voix retentissait clairement dans son esprit. Elle lui était étrangement familière. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue...

Lorsque ses idées se firent finalement plus claires, il se redressa dans son lit. Un lit. Une couette moelleuse et blanche. Pas un nuage. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre entièrement blanche, aux murs blancs, pratiquement sans aucun meuble. A part le joli lit de bois ou il se trouvait dans sa couette blanche, il n'y avait qu'une table et une chaise du même bois que le lit. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui occupait cette chaise et qui le regardait avec un sourire. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, aux yeux bruns, aux cheveux courts et bouclés, habillé d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise. Devant lui, sur la petite table, trônait une bouteille et un verre de whisky. Et cet homme, aussi petit et banal semblait-il, exhalait pourtant une sorte de puissance hors du commun...

-...Père?

-Bonjour Gadreel.

Gadreel frissonna. Il avait failli. Il avait échoué, et il avait une nouvelle fois causé plus de mal que de bien. Comment était-il ici? Pourquoi? Il eût un soudain sursaut en pensant à son frère. Il l'avait sacrifié en même temps que lui. Si il vivait, comment pourrait-il se le pardonner?

Dieu, cependant, tempéra son jugement d'un geste.

-Du calme, Gadreel. Ton frère est avec toi. Encore affaibli, comme toi, mais avec toi...

Gadreel fronça les sourcils un instant et ferma les yeux. Oui. Son père avait raison, il sentait encore la faible résonance de la grâce de son frère en lui... Il l'interrogea légèrement, et fut surpris de sentir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il avait tout de même perdu...

-Père, pardonnez-moi. Cette fois encore, j'ai fait une erreur et j'ai causé de la souffrance et des morts...

Chuck prit une gorgée de son verre de whisky.

-Allons, Gadreel, nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agissait, et s'agit encore, d'une guerre. Il n'y a pas de guerre sans blessures et sans morts. Des morts injustes et douloureuses, certes, mais c'est pour cela que vous êtes des combattants. Et heureusement, il y a aussi toujours des survivants. Les Winchester et toi êtes de ceux-la...

-Mais pourquoi!? Vous savez que je ne le mérite pas...

Dieu sourit.

-Vraiment Gadreel? Tu as certes fait des erreurs ces derniers temps, mais ne t'es tu pas sacrifié pour les racheter et mener le bon camp à la victoire? Par ailleurs, crois-tu réellement que je ne connais pas la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé autrefois?

Gadreel frissonna. Autrefois...

-Père?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissé si longtemps croupir dans ce cachot, et souffrir sous la torture de ceux qui devraient t'aimer, mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire... Ce qui s'est produit ces derniers temps devait arriver, et tu devais arrêter Métatron, c'était le seul moyen d'amener ce qui va se passer maintenant. Pardonne moi également de ne pas t'avoir ramené tout de suite, mais les conditions n'étaient pas idéales...

-Maintenant? Mais...

Gadreel eût l'impression de s'évanouir de nouveau et s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son corps commençait à disparaître. Il cria.

-Père, attendez! Ou êtes-vous!? Nous avons besoin de vous!

Mais Dieu ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Je ne suis jamais bien loin. Je surveille et j'observe comment mes enfants grandissent. Au revoir Gadreel. Toi et ton frère êtes toujours des anges, mais vous allez devoir vous reposer en tant qu'humains quelques temps...

Gadreel poussa un nouveau cri en voyant son père s'éloigner de lui, même si il savait que c'était en réalité lui qui disparaissait. Et alors qu'il tendait la main vers Dieu pour tenter de le retenir, il disparu complètement. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était étendu dans une ruelle, entre deux poubelles...

Vêtu d'un jean, d'un T-shirt crasseux et d'un pull à capuche, Gadreel ressemblait à un SDF, ce qu'il était à cent pour cent. Il tenta de se relever, et gémit de dépit en s'apercevant qu'il était trop faible. Le sang de son vaisseau commençait à tâcher son T-shirt, et le creux dans son ventre était presque insoutenable. C'était cela la faim? Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. C'était cela la fatigue..?

Il était incapable de bouger, et il ne put que s'évanouir, épuisé...


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à ma reviw Guest: A Girl:** Tu vas voir ça rapidement, c'est une histoire courte^^ J'aime bien Gadreel moi aussi, mais c'est clair que son personnage est totalement sous-développé, ils auraient pu en tirer tellement plus de chose, je trouve ça vraiment dommage...

De rien! Et en fait, c'est dommage, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de développer les personnages. J'avais déjà oublié presque tout ce que je voulais écrire quand je me suis enfin mise à cette histoire, donc elle est devenue beaucoup plus soft et développée que ce que j'avais prévu à la base, mais je ne vois pas comment modifier, alors si tu as des idées... :$ Mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même^^

YEAH! Sammy forever! Et à bas le Destiel! C'est naze. Aucune originalité. J'aime pas les couples faciles. C'est pas drôle à écrire. Je préfère caser des mecs bizarres qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble xD C'est plus rigolo, on finit souvent par écrire un truc bancal et plein de conneries pour que ça tienne xD

Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

* * *

Sam et Dean Winchester, le plastique sous leurs fesses pour protéger le cuir de l'Impala crissant horriblement à chacun de leurs mouvements, revenaient d'une chasse particulièrement dégueulasse...

-Dean, gronda Sam, lorsque nous arriverons, je t'interdis formellement de t'essuyer le visage dans mon dernier caleçon propre...

-Pas moyen que je le fasse dans un caleçon sale, ricana Dean.

-Fais-le avec une de TES fringues, pour changer... Si je retrouve des boyaux de goules sur les miennes, je te jure que je trouverai le moyen de te les faire manger! Boyaux compris!

Dean grimaça, sachant pertinemment que son petit frère saurait mettre sa menace à exécution. D'habitude, dans ce genre de cas, il attrapait le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main, et même si il était bien plus bordélique que Sam, il prenait un malin plaisir à lui chiper ses fringues. Cependant, ce soir, il se jura de faire attention...

Il grommela dans sa barbe.

-Ok, ok, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Bon, on a une chasse ou pas?

Changer de sujet, c'était mieux...

Sam renifla dédaigneusement, reconnaissant cette tentative pour détourner son attention comme ce qu'elle était: une tentative ratée de détourner son attention. Mais il répondit quand même.

-Non. RAS pour l'instant, je pense qu'on peut rentrer à la maison...

Dean lâcha un soupir joyeux.

-Parfait! S'exclama-t-il.

La maison. Ou ce qui pouvait s'en approcher le plus. Le Bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Puits de savoir encore inépuisé, bibliothèque de générations d'archivistes spécialisés dans le surnaturel, et surtout, surtout, lieu protégé et tranquille par excellence...

Bon, sauf lorsque la menace venait de l'intérieur, comme avec le fantôme de Kévin ou la méchante sorcière du magicien d'Oz...

Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel et Dean s'essuya le visage sur l'un de ses propres T-shirt. Ils prirent tous les deux une douche pour enlever les résidus de goule et d'ectoplasme (un fantôme leur était tombé dessus au dernier moment. Ils n'auraient même pas du en être étonné: quel lieu peut être plus hanté qu'un cimetière?), qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas s'enlever sans plusieurs dizaines de litres d'eau et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sam fut assez rapide pour s'enfermer dans la douche avant son frère et se vengea pour toutes les autres fois ou il lui avait laissé l'eau froide. Leur dîner (petit-déjeuner? Il était trois heures du matin, et la chasse, ça creuse...) à base de viande rouge consommé, ils s'accordèrent le luxe de dormir quelques heures avant de penser à rentrer...

C'était cependant sans compter sur Dean, qui décréta qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter cet état sans un petit-déjeuner décent, ce qui, en langage sous-titré voulait dire « sans avoir testé la « Maison du Pancake », à deux pâtés de maisons de leur hôtel...

Sam, désirant un peu plus qu'un café pour se réveiller, accepta de bonne grâce. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé les pancakes...

Enfin, après un finalement copieux petit-déjeuner, ils étaient prêts à s'en aller. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter la ville, ils passèrent devant une petite ruelle sombre. Totalement ordinaire en apparence, sans doute le lieu de repos pour SDF paumé comme un autre...

Sam, qui commençait enfin à se rendormir, se réveilla en sursaut.

-Arrête-toi! Ordonna-t-il.

Dean, qui le pensait complètement rendormi, sursauta de surprise.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-il.

-Arrête-toi, je te dis! Je sens quelque chose...

Dean lui lança un regard bizarre et ricaneur. Sam soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je ne parle pas de quelque chose de sexuel! Il y a quelque chose dans cette ruelle!

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il était un chasseur depuis assez longtemps et vivait avec son frère depuis assez longtemps pour faire confiance à ses intuitions, mais lorsque Sam ressentait quelque chose comme ça, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon...

-Qu'en sais-tu?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme une... Résonance...

Comme un battement de cœur. Une vibration au fond de lui... Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

-Une résonance... Tu veux dire comme quand tu...

Sam, se rendant compte de son mauvais choix de mots, se retourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme quand j'essayais de fermer la porte des Enfers... C'est différent... Plus doux, plus calme. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais c'est presque désespéré... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a besoin d'aide...

Dean fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Sam arborait un air soucieux, presque douloureux... Voilà autre chose! Si Sam gagnait un nouveau pouvoir et devenait empathe, quel genre de tuile allait leur tomber sur le coin de la tronche maintenant?

Il arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et suivit Sam, non sans qu'ils aient tous les deux prit une arme. Sam remonta la rue presque en courant jusqu'à la ruelle, et s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'y avait rien dans la ruelle. Rien à part un clochard évanoui, face contre terre...

Sam sortit discrètement son arme et s'approcha du clochard. La vibration venait de lui, il en était sûr. L'homme était plutôt grand, presque autant que lui d'ailleurs. On voyait que du sang imbibait son T-shirt, il était sérieusement blessé. Ses cheveux, sous la crasse et le sang, semblaient blonds et courts...

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'arriver et de mettre Sam en garde qu'il contournait déjà prudemment le corps, de façon à voir son visage, et il poussa un cri! Il lâcha son arme et se précipita auprès de l'ange.

-Gadreel!

Il le secoua un peu. L'ange ne bougea pas. Dean s'approcha et contourna l'homme à son tour. Il en resta abasourdi. Qu'est ce que Gadreel pouvait bien foutre ici? Au dernières nouvelles, il était mort... Et d'où Sam ressentait-il sa présence et sa douleur?

Par réflexe, Sam prit son pouls, ce qui était stupide, considérant le fait que le vaisseau de Gadreel était mort. Il ferma les yeux et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se concentra sur la vibration à l'intérieur de lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi... La vibration était faible, lente. Gadreel avait besoin de soins...

Sam releva vers Dean ses grands yeux de chiot. Dean s'apprêtait à râler qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils prennent avec eux l'ange qui les avait foutu dans la merde, lorsque Sam le devança.

-Il s'est racheté et tu le sais très bien! Et je te rappelle que tu as tenté de le tuer! Ça n'a sans doute pas du aider!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un peu pour la forme, mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Quand Sam avait cet air buté, il n'y avait rien à en tirer...

Il partit chercher l'Impala et aida son frère à installer l'ange à l'arrière le plus discrètement possible.

Enfin, autant qu'il est possible de l'être, à dix heures du matin dans une ruelle passante, en embarquant un clochard à moitié mort dans la rue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse à ma review Guest: A Girl:** Oui, l'histoire se précise. J'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire et voilà la suite. Peut être à bientôt :)

* * *

Le voyage leur dura deux jours et fut pénible. Lors de leur première pause déjeuner, ils s'étaient aperçus que Gadreel avait de la fièvre, et même si Dean n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, Sam s'en inquiéta et le gava d'acétaminophène pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'hôtel. Là-bas, il désinfecta (au whisky) et sutura les blessures de l'ange, avant de profiter du fait que Dean était parti chercher le dîner pour trainer un Gadreel inconscient dans la salle de bain, afin de le laver au gant de toilette et de lui mettre des vêtements propres (à lui). Il soupçonna d'ailleurs Dean d'avoir deviné son intention et d'avoir volontairement pris plus de temps que nécessaire pour acheter deux burgers et deux paquets de frites. Il allait encore l'appeler Samantha et l'accuser de prendre trop soin de celui qui aurait dû être leur prisonnier, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser comme ça: Gadreel était dégueulasse et puait la mort!

Lorsqu'il rentra, Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant l'ange moins crasseux et dans des vêtements propres, mais ne dit rien. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le fait d'héberger et de soigner l'ange. Il lui avait menti, l'avait trahi, avait tué Kévin en utilisant le corps de Sam et, pour autant que ça le concernait, il n'avait rien contre le fait de le laisser crever dans la rue, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Sam, et il devait savoir quoi...

Il avait essayé d'en reparler, mais son frère restait évasif. Ce qu'il ressentait était tantôt une résonance, tantôt une vibration. Tantôt c'était doux comme un battement de coeur ou chaud et vif comme un oisillon, (Sam et ses comparaisons à la con!). Mais à tous les coups, c'était quelque chose d'étrange et de surnaturel...

Et il y avait autre chose. Dean ne savait pas quoi, mais lorsqu'il ne se pensait pas observé, Sam regardait l'ange et fronçait les sourcils d'un air soucieux, parfois un peu fiévreux...

Pire: une fois, il l'avait même vu rougir en regardant l'ange!

Son idiot de frère s'inquiétait toujours trop pour les gens, mais il y avait des choses que Sam ne lui disait pas et Dean voulait savoir quoi!

Ils furent tous les deux soulagés d'arriver enfin au Bunker. Sam se rua sur la pharmacie et s'efforça de faire prendre à Gadreel tout ce qui pouvait faire baisser la fièvre ou tuer une bactérie. L'ange avait vaguement repris conscience dans la dernière demie-heure mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de si il comprenait ce qui se passait. Il avala docilement les médicaments et but son verre d'eau comme un chaton tète la mamelle de sa mère. Le regard de reconnaissance fiévreuse qu'il lança à Sam valait le détour, même pour Dean, et sitôt son traitement avalé, l'ange reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et se rendormit...

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que Gadreel ne soit assez lucide pour se réveiller réellement. Sam le veillait, en lisant un livre pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres, pendant que Dean leur cherchait une enquête.

Sam, qui commençait à s'endormir sur sa chaise, ne vit pas l'ange ouvrir les yeux et prendre un regard apeuré en le voyant. Il sursauta lorsque Gadreel se redressa brusquement. Visiblement, il voulait s'enfuir, terrorisé à l'idée de se faire de nouveau attaquer, mais il était encore faible et ses jambes le portaient à peine. Sam le rattrapa avant qu'il ne réussisse à se vautrer lamentablement de son lit et le força à s'y remettre.

-Du calme, Gadreel! Tout va bien, nous ne te feront aucun mal... Dean n'est même pas dans la pièce!

Gadreel se débattit un moment, le temps que les paroles de Sam fassent leur chemin dans son esprit, avant de se calmer et de regarder autour de lui, l'air hagard. Semblant petit à petit reconnaître l'endroit, il demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

-On t'as trouvé à moitié mort dans une ruelle il y a deux jours...

Gadreel fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement.

-Père! Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu as vu Dieu!? L'interrompit Sam d'un air abasourdi.

-Oui... C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi...

Gadreel fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de son entrevue avec son Père, qui était malgré tout assez floue dans son esprit.

-Il a dit que du temps s'était écoulé...

Sam fronça les sourcils lui aussi.

-Ton sacrifice a permit l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de Métatron, mais il a eut le temps de tuer Dean. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir mort, alors j'ai invoqué Cowley qui l'a ramené à la vie grâce à la Première Lame, mais a fait de lui un démon. J'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire redevenir humain depuis quelques mois déjà...

Dean apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ouais, et même si l'envie ne me manque pas, j'te tuerai pas... Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous dire ce que tu fous là, et ce que tu as fait à Sam...

-DEAN! S'exclama Sam, outré.

Dean prit un air innocent.

-Quoi, je dis juste que je veux savoir.

-Et bien tu ne saura pas avant que j'en ai parlé avec lui! Maintenant casse-toi! Hurla Sam, furieux, avant de le pousser dehors.

Il referma la porte à clé avant que Dean ne puisse se ressaisir et le laissa tambouriner dessus.

-Sam! Ouvre cette putain de porte, tu sais que je peux le faire en quinze secondes!

-Mais bordel, Dean, tu ne peux pas patienter deux minutes! Je t'en parlerai lorsque j'en aurais parlé avec lui, c'est tout!

-Pourquoi!?

-Parce que! Maintenant casse-toi! Répondit Sam en mettant la clé dans la serrure pour que Dean ne puisse pas y toucher.

Il entendit Dean jurer à travers la porte et se retourna vers Gadreel, qui avait visiblement observé toute la scène d'un air inquiet.

-Que t'ai-je fait? Demanda-t-il.

Sam soupira.

-Franchement, je ne crois pas que tu m'ait fait quoi que ce soit, mais la façon dont on t'a trouvé était bizarre et Dean s'inquiète...

Il n'y avait pas que la façon dont ils avaient trouvé l'ange qui était bizarre. Plus il s'approchait de lui physiquement, plus Sam ressentait cette résonance, et si il s'approchait assez, si il y prêtait assez attention, la résonance se dédoublait... C'était comme deux battements d'un même coeur, mais dont l'un était légèrement, très légèrement déphasé par rapport à l'autre. Comme si les deux battements se superposaient pour n'en former qu'un seul, mais n'y arrivaient pas tout à fait, parce qu'ils n'étaient que pratiquement identiques... A l'inverse, si il s'éloignait de Gadreel, la vibration s'estompait. Mais surtout, elle était apparue d'un coup! C'était comme si un instant, la ruelle était vide, et celui d'après, Gadreel y était... Si Dieu avait décidé subitement de le ramener, Sam supposait que c'était possible...

Mais si il n'y avait que ça...

Sam avait eût beau tenter autant qu'il le pouvait de se convaincre du contraire, au bout d'un moment, il avait bien dû s'avouer la vérité: l'étrange chaleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'occupait de l'ange n'était pas entièrement dû qu'à la proximité corporelle de son vaisseau qui, techniquement, ne pouvait fournir aucune chaleur puisqu'il était mort...

La vérité c'est que Sam avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui faisait écho à l'ange, réagissait à sa présence, à sa proximité... Il y avait longuement réfléchi et était arrivé à une conclusion très simple: Castiel, même si il l'avait assuré du contraire, n'avait probablement pas réussi à retirer toute la grâce de l'ange pour ce sortilège de pistage. Il lui avait probablement menti pour ne pas réduire à néant les soins qu'il avait reçu, mais qu'arrivait-il lorsqu'un fragment de grâce laissé par un ange dans son ancien vaisseau se retrouvait à proximité de la grâce « mère »? De l'ange lui-même? Cherchait-il à le rejoindre..? Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de vibrer en rythme avec les deux battements alors?

Il en était à ce stade là de ses réflexions lorsque Gadreel le ramena à la réalité?

-Sam? L'appela-t-il. Que s'est-il passé?


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à ma review Guest: A Girl:** Merci^^ Oui hein? Je trouve ça tout mignon aussi^^ Tu vas voir, tu vas voir^^

* * *

Sam se secoua et s'efforça de retrouver le fil de la conversation.

-On revenait d'une chasse. On ne savait pas que tu étais là, on s'apprêtait à partir... Et puis on est passés devant cette ruelle et j'ai eu une drôle de sensation, comme une vibration...

Sam s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

-C'était comme si quelque chose m'appelait et me tirait en arrière... J'ai dit à Dean de revenir sur nos pas et on t'as trouvé. Tu étais à moitié mort et tu avais encore tes blessures, le motif que tu as utilisé pour te faire exploser...

Gadreel baissa brièvement ses yeux vers son torse couvert de bandages, et les releva sur Sam. Perplexe, il l'observa un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Oui, ça paraissait être ça...

-Il reste un fragment de ma grâce à l'intérieur de toi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais il est plus faible que ce qu'il devrait. Il a été altéré...

Sam grimaça.

-En fait, Castiel et moi on a essayé de l'enlever... On pensait l'utiliser pour te pister...

Gadreel hocha la tête.

-Il n'y en avait pas assez. Si tu avais tout retiré, cela t'aurais tué.

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que c'est pour ça que Castiel m'a menti. Donc c'est juste ça? C'est le fragment de grâce en moi qui résonne avec la tienne?

Gadreel hocha la tête.

-D'ordinaire, les vaisseaux ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Rares sont ceux qui conservent leur esprit et leurs sens après une possession par un ange. Ils ne s'aperçoivent pas lorsqu'ils reviennent. Mais toi, tu es le vaisseau d'un archange. Je ne suis qu'un petit séraphin, faible, presque déchu. Ton esprit ne risquait pas d'être altéré par ma grâce...

Sam hocha la tête à son tour.

-D'accord...

Il réfléchit un instant, puis grimaça.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai aussi en moi une partie de la grâce de Lucifer?

Gadreel haussa un sourcil.

-En effet. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en inquiéter. Lucifer est enfermé en Enfer, et sa grâce pourrait être une source de pouvoir inattendue. Elle pourrait t'être utile un jour...

Sam grimaça de nouveau, mais ne démentit pas.

-Je garde l'idée... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est agréable...

Gadreel acquiesça, montrant qu'il comprenait. Il voulu sortir de son lit, mais ses jambes vacillèrent. Sam, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, le rattrapa au dernier moment. Gadreel se renfonça dans ses oreillers d'un air mi-soulagé, mi-dépité.

-Je comprends. C'est cela qu'il a voulu dire par « vous devrez vous reposer en tant qu'humains quelques temps »...

-Vous? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Gadreel sursauta.

-Je voulais dire « tu ». Père a dit que j'étais toujours un ange, mais que j'étais trop faible et que je devrais vivre comme un humain...

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il proposa:

-On fait rentrer Dean? Il ne va pas aimer les nouvelles, mais on ne peut pas te laisser dehors...

-Je ne veux pas déranger... Commença l'ange, mais Sam l'interrompit.

-Tu es humain, tu n'as nulle part ou aller et tout le Paradis est à tes trousses... Je suis désolé mais même si Castiel a rétabli la vérité sur ton rôle dans la chute de Métatron, de nombreux anges t'en veulent toujours pour le jardin, et pour t'être allié à l'autre crétin... On ne peut pas te foutre à la porte, c'est carrément de la non-assistance à personne en danger...

Gadreel hocha la tête, silencieux, le regard douloureux. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien. Et cela avait causé encore plus de mal...

Sam ouvrit la porte. Dean attendait, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, l'air mauvais.

-C'est bon? Tu as fini de discuter avec ton petit ami?

Sam voulu lever les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû lever les yeux au ciel, mais inexplicablement, il rougit. Il se détourna rapidement, espérant que Dean ne s'en serait pas aperçu, mais ses sourcils froncés lui indiquèrent que c'était peine perdue... Il soupira.

-Bon, alors, grogna Dean. Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici!?

Cette fois ci, Sam leva vraiment les yeux au ciel...

Gadreel et lui répétèrent leur explication, et Sam et lui se disputèrent pour savoir si ils devaient ou non garder l'ange avec eux. Dean eût beau protester avec toute sa mauvaise fois, Sam obtint gain de cause. Il le toisait avec des yeux emplis d'un mépris qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Foutue Samantha! Son frère refusait de simplement envisager l'idée de renvoyer l'ange dehors! Avec raison, quelque part, parce qu'il risquait réellement d'y passer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Dean n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner...

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur et partit bouder dans sa chambre. Sam était presque sûr qu'il appellerait Castiel dès la porte refermée. L'ange était bien trop bon avec lui, il le laissait décharger sa rage sur lui avant de l'enlacer, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Sam espérait cependant que Castiel réussirait à mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de son frère, et il se fichait de la façon dont il s'y prendrait...

Il haussa les épaules et se désintéressa du cas « Dean Winchester ». Il se retourna vers Gadreel, qui s'excusa d'être la source d'autant de tension d'un air fatigué. Sam lui assura qu'il n'était coupable de rien, et parti lui chercher quelque chose à manger avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Dean avait fait trop de hamburgers ce midi. Il cuisinait toujours trop lorsqu'il était énervé, et toujours des burgers. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'il savait faire...

Sam en attrapa deux qu'il mit sur une assiette et passa au micro-ondes. Le pain serait mou, mais il doutait que l'ange face le difficile...

Gadreel, à moitié endormi, se redressa dans son lit dès qu'il sentit le fumet appétissant des burgers. Sam avait à peine posé l'assiette sur ses genoux qu'il se jeta sur la nourriture et engloutit son premier sandwich en trois bouchées.

-C'est délicieux! S'exclama-t-il.

Sam sourit. Encore un ange à qui le goût des aliments allait manquer lorsqu'il retrouverait sa grâce...

-Castiel adorait ça aussi, mais je crois qu'il aimait encore plus les sandwichs beurre-de-cacahuète et confiture de raisins.

-Quel goût ça a? Demanda Gadreel d'un air curieux.

Sam sourit.

-Tu goûtera.

Il resta avec l'ange jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son repas, et réussi à lui faire prendre quelques médicaments supplémentaires avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Dean allait hurler au scandale lorsqu'il apprendrait que Deux de ses hamburgers-chéris avaient disparus dans le ventre de l'ange, et il allait en cuisiner encore plus pour se calmer...


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à ma review Guest: A Girl:** N'est ce pas? C'est Dean. Je le vois faire des trucs bien gras genre hamburgers ou burritos, mais pas moyen qu'il fasse un truc élaboré xD Et Sam est toujours adorable Sauf quand il est con Ah? Bah en voilà d'autres xD

Si j'ai le temps et que vous êtes sages, je posterai peut être un autre chapitre pour Noël :)

* * *

Gadreel ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain. Ses blessures cicatrisaient doucement, mais l'infection commençait à refluer.

Dean, de mauvaise fois, argua que maintenant que l'ange allait mieux il pouvait repartir, mais un regard de Sam le dissuada de continuer à s'enfoncer dans sa propre bêtise, et il partit, une fois de plus, bouder dans les bras de son ange.

Sam soupira. Dean était un vrai gosse parfois...

Gadreel, par ailleurs, était dans ses petits souliers. Il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner à lui même pour ses erreurs et n'était pas bien loin de partager l'opinion de Dean. Mais Castiel lui fit remarquer que son comportement était semblable au sien lorsqu'il avait décidé de rester au purgatoire, et que cela n'avait strictement rien résolu...

Sam, pour sa part, avait mis à profit le sommeil de Gadreel pour réfléchir. Malgré tout ce que Gadreel lui avait dit, il savait, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et il profita du fait que Dean soit trèèès occupé avec Castiel pour discuter avec l'ange...

Gadreel se trouvait à la bibliothèque, perdu dans les rayonnages débordants du savoir accumulé depuis plus d'un siècle. Sam lui aurait bien dit de garder le lit si il ne savait pas à quel point cela pouvait être agaçant de devoir rester couché sans autre chose à faire que dormir... Il le trouva en train de parcourir un parchemin en lambeaux qui semblait ici depuis des temps immémoriaux.

-Gadreel? Je peux te parler une minute?

Gadreel, surpris, sursauta. Il avait beau être un guerrier, ses réflexes étaient moins efficaces sans sa grâce, et il était toujours faible et fiévreux... Il reposa soigneusement le parchemin.

-Bien sûr Sam. Qu'y-a-t-il?

Sam lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Viens là s'il te plait.

Il mena l'ange jusqu'à la grande salle et ils s'assirent tous les deux à la gigantesque table lumineuse qui avait fait office de « coucou, c'est moi! » à Kévin. Gadreel semblait légèrement inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-L'autre jour, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est ce pas?

Gadreel fronça les sourcils lui aussi.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, Gadreel... Hier, tu as dit que « vous » deviez vous reposer en tant qu'humains... Je ne sens pas une grâce qui vibre en moi, mais deux, et c'est tout le temps en ta présence, donc tu n'es pas seul, pas vrai? Tu n'as jamais vraiment menti à Dean...

Gadreel sembla réfléchir un instant, et opta pour la prudence.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Les meilleurs mensonges sont toujours ceux qui s'approchent le plus possible de la vérité, non? Les autres anges ont dit que Ezekiel était mort, mais peut être qu'ils ont dit ça juste parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé? Tu étais blessé, tu sortais des cachots, mais tu n'étais pas celui qui avait le plus besoin de mon corps comme vaisseau pour guérir, n'est ce pas?

-Là, c'est moi qui suit paumé, fit la voix de Dean.

Sam sursauta.

-Déjà fini? Grogna-t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Cas' a été appelé au boulot.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit lourdement à côté de Sam.

-Bon, maintenant, si tu expliquais? Ordonna-t-il à Gadreel d'un air mauvais.

Gadreel le fixa sans rien dire. Sam soupira.

-Dean, parfois, tu es vraiment chiant... Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense que Gadreel m'a possédé, mais pas tout seul... Le « oui » que vous m'avez arraché en me bernant valait pour lui, mais aussi pour Ezekiel... Si je ne me trompe pas, Gadreel s'est fait passer pour lui lorsqu'il t'as rencontré parce qu'Ezekiel était apparemment un grand guerrier, alors que lui, Gadreel, n'était vu que comme un traître... Si Castiel, par exemple, entendait parler de lui, Gadreel, ça allait mal se finir, alors qu'avec Ezekiel, ça ne posait pas de problème...

Dean le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-T'es vraiment malade, mec... N'importe qui a ses neurones grillés par la grâce d'un ange, alors t'imagine par celle de deux?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais bon sang, Dean, réfléchit deux minutes! Ça n'est valable que si les deux anges sont en forme! Imagine que les deux soient si faibles que leurs deux grâces réunies égalent à peine la puissance d'un ange normal? Je pense que Ezekiel a été blessé dans la chute, gravement blessé. Gadreel, lui, a passé des siècles à se faire torturer, il était faible, mais en meilleur état que lui! Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a pris Ezekiel avec lui, et lorsqu'ils m'ont possédé, c'est Gadreel qui m'a soigné, mais Ezekiel qui profitait de mon corps pour se soigner lui même... Ou en tout cas, moins que Gadreel je pense...

Dean fronça les sourcils, et se retourna vers Gadreel. L'ange évita son regard et baissa la tête d'un air coupable...

Sam du retenir Dean qui hurlait des insanités pour lui éviter de se jeter à la gorge de l'ange. Il dut lui coller une droite pour qu'il envisage de se calmer.

-Mais enfin, Dean, ce n'est pas grave!

-Pas grave!? Pas grave!? IL M'A MENTIT ENCORE PLUS QUE JE LE CROYAIS!

Sam ne s'embêta même pas à retenir un énième soupir.

-Et alors Dean? Apparemment, ils étaient si étroitement liés tous les deux que lorsque Crowley m'a aidé à chasser l'un, ça a également chassé l'autre...

Dean toisa, une fois de plus, Gadreel d'un air mauvais. L'ange acquiesça piteusement.

Jugeant que Dean était à peu près assez calmé pour être lâché, Sam s'écarta de lui prudemment, mais resta quand même sur ses gardes, prêt à l'empêcher de plumer son ami...

-Gadreel, tu nous explique? Demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

Honteux, Gadreel hocha légèrement la tête. Sam se rassit et, d'un regard assassin, convainquit Dean de faire de même.

-Ezekiel est mon frère... Mon jumeau... On gardait le jardin ensemble et, après ma trahison, il est devenu soldat... Il a été gravement blessé dans la chute, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça... Je l'ai pris dans mon vaisseau avec moi. Cet humain était fort avant que je ne le tue en me faisant exploser, et nous étions tous les deux si faibles... Ça n'a pas posé de problème, sa mémoire n'a même pas été altérée par la possession, puisque lorsque je suis parti pour te soigner, il a retrouvé son travail de barman... Ezekiel était si faible que même Métatron ne l'a jamais remarqué. Tu as raison Sam, de nous deux, c'était lui qui avait le plus besoin de ton corps pour se soigner...

-Et il est toujours là, n'est ce pas? Dans le même corps que toi? Je sens sa grâce qui vibre à l'intérieur de moi...

Gadreel hocha la tête. Dean grommela dans sa barbe de trois jours.

-Génial! Maintenant on a pas un emplumé, mais deux à la maison...

-Cela fait trois avec Castiel, fit remarquer Sam d'un air outré.

-Oui, mais Castiel on peut lui faire confiance.

-Dean! Gadreel nous a sauvé la vie! Dieu l'a ramené, il y a forcément une raison!

-Ouais, on va encore se retrouver dans la merde!

Sam fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers l'ange. Merde alors. Dean avait sans doute raison...

-Gadreel?

L'ange secoua la tête, le regard toujours honteux et baissé.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a ramené. Il a juste dit que... Que le temps que j'ai passé dans les cachots était nécessaire, parce que cela allait me mener à arrêter Métatron... Il a dit que ce qui s'est passé avec Métatron était également nécessaire pour que la suite puisse se produire, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait...

-C'est bien ce que je dis! Hurla Dean avec colère.

Sam l'ignora.

-Gadreel? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que Dieu ne t'as pas ramené avant?

Gadreel haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que les conditions n'étaient pas idéales.

-Les conditions?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait.

-Mouais, donc c'est confirmé, il y a encore une tuile qui va nous tomber dessus... Je commence à en avoir marre des conneries du Padre moi...

-Dean, ne blasphème pas ou on va se retrouver dans la merde juste à cause de ça... Et d'ailleurs, je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes plutôt en paix ces derniers temps... Bon, on a une garce à latter, mais ça n'est pas vraiment inhabituel et elle est plutôt tranquille en ce moment...

-Mouais... Concéda Dean avec mauvaise fois.

-De toute façon, rien ne change: que ce soit Gadreel ou Ezekiel ou les deux, on ne peut pas les laisser dehors. Surtout qu'il sont presque humains tous les deux...

Dean soupira en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais, tu veux jouer les bons samaritains, mais je continue à penser que c'est bien trop pour eux après la merde dans laquelle ils nous on mise, Ezekiel ou non...

Sam leva (encore!) les yeux au ciel.

-Pense, Dean, et c'est tout... Gadreel?

L'ange se retourna vers lui avec dans les yeux une reconnaissance aussi touchante que troublante. Sam sentit la grâce qui pulsait agréablement en lui en dégageant une douce chaleur qui lui réchauffa la poitrine et lui fit oublier ce qu'il voulait demander.

-Sam? Appela Dean, qui avait arrêté de se balancer sur sa chaise et dont le regard allait de lui aux deux anges d'un air circonspect.

Sam rougit en s'apercevant qu'il avait fixé Gadreel, -ou Ezekiel-, pendant plusieurs secondes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hum... Pardon Gadreel, mais du coup, j'ai une autre question...

L'ange inclina la tête sur le côté dans un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler Castiel à ses débuts.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Et bien du coup, je voudrais savoir, qu'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé au Paradis?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les gens!

J'avais dit que je posterais deux chapitres pour Noël! Bon, du coup j'ai un peu de retard, mais j'étais avec ma famille quoi!^^ **Je posterai sans doute un autre chapitre pour le premier Janvier** , et il ne restera ensuite plus que deux chapitres pour finir cette histoire! :)

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes à toutes! (c'est pas comme si des mecs me lisaient hein? x) )

* * *

Gadreel se figea. Dean se mit à observer la conversation d'un air intéressé...

-Que veux-tu dire? Je vous l'ai déjà dit...

-Tu nous a dit que tu avais été dupé par Lucifer et que tu l'avais laissé rentrer dans le jardin d'Eden, suite à quoi tu as été puni et enfermé dans les cachots du Paradis... Là, tu nous dis que Ezekiel gardait le jardin avec toi, mais qu'ensuite, il est devenu soldat... Au moment ou Lucifer t'a dupé, ou était Ezekiel?

Gadreel fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'est pas en cause! Nous gardions le jardin à tour de rôle et...

Les yeux de Gadreel s'illuminèrent de bleu et son expression resta strictement la même. Dean était sur ses gardes, prêt à sortir son couteau. Sam, pragmatique, se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Ezekiel?

L'ange inclina la tête.

-Bonjour Sam, Dean, dit-il en inclinant brièvement la tête vers eux. Je suis effectivement Ezekiel. Comme vous le savez, je suis plus faible que Gadreel, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à me reprendre la place, alors je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'interrompre... Gadreel et moi, nous gardions effectivement le jardin à tour de rôle, mais en réalité, Sam a bien deviné: lorsque Lucifer est arrivé, c'était mon tour! C'est moi que Lucifer a trompé, et moi qui l'ai laissé entrer dans le jardin d'Eden. Lorsque Dieu a demandé un responsable, Gadreel m'a insufflé sa grâce pour m'endormir et m'a caché, avant d'assumer mon erreur. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il avait déjà été jugé, et était déjà emprisonné au cachot! J'ai essayé de le faire libérer, mais sans succès face à nos frères et soeurs qui ne voyaient là qu'un élan d'amour fraternel mal placé. Je suis alors devenu un guerrier, et me suis juré de devenir un jour suffisamment fort pour libérer mon frère. C'était sans compter sur vous, les Winchester...

Dean se redressa, l'air peu convaincu.

-Tu te fous de nous!? Gadreel est passé en audience devant Dieu, non?

Ezekiel secoua la tête.

-Non. L'une de mes soeurs vous a dit autrefois que seuls quatre anges ont un jour rencontré notre Père, et il s'agit des quatre archanges. Notre Père a demandé des responsables, mais le tribunal était constitué d'anges.

-Et ils n'ont pas reconnu la grâce du fautif ou quelque chose comme ça? Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait pas un registre des tours de garde ou quelque chose du genre? Demanda Sam.

Ezekiel se tourna vers lui.

-C'est effectivement le cas, mais Gadreel à dit que nous avions échangé nos tours en milieu de journée parce que j'avais été appelé sur Terre pour une affaire urgente... Il a suffit de dire qu'un humain m'avait invoqué, car Gadreel et moi avons toujours mis un point d'honneur à répondre à chacune de nos prières... Par ailleurs, tu as pu remarquer, Samuel Winchester, que ma grâce et celle de mon frère sont pratiquement identiques...

Sam grimaça à l'emploi de son nom complet, mais hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il m'est de plus en plus difficile de maintenir le lien, donc je vais vous laisser...

Les yeux de l'ange brillèrent de nouveau de cette lueur bleue si caractéristique, et Gadreel revint.

-Ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'il a pu vous dire, c'est faux!

Dean haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Pour la première fois depuis que l'ange était arrivé, il arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Mec, cherche pas, j'ai un frère moi aussi... T'as pas idée du nombre de conneries que j'ai pu couvrir ou faire, rien que pour lui sauver les fesses...

-Hey! Grimaça Sam.

-Même en oubliant l'apocalypse et tout ce qui s'est passé après hein!? Déjà quand on était gosses... J'me souviens une fois avoir fait exprès de vomir en faisant semblant d'être bourré juste pour que Sam puisse planquer sa propre bouteille de bière...

-J'avais dix ans, et c'était toi qui me l'avais collée dans les mains!

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à en boire!

-Mais j'en ai pas bu! Au contraire, j'essayais de te faire lâcher la tienne...

-Si, j'me souviens de t'avoir vu prendre une gorgée. T'espérais que je ne te verrais pas, mais je t'ai quand même gaulé... Et papa ronflait sur le canapé...

Sam répondit d'un « Humpf! » très spirituel et se détourna pour faire semblant de bouder. Il grimaça encore. Il avait bien un truc à proposer, mais il était sûr que ça allait foutre en l'air le peu de bonne ambiance qu'il y avait...

-Dean? Commença-t-il d'un ton prudent.

-Ouais? Répondit Dean en se redressant.

-On est bien d'accord que du coup on ne peux pas foutre Gadreel et Ezekiel dehors?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Ouais.

-Et que Gadreel et Ezekiel sont tous les deux salement amochés, pour ne pas dire gravement blessés...

-Ouais, répondit toujours Dean, se demandant ou Sam voulait en venir...

-Et que, leur vaisseau à tous les deux étant malade, cela ralenti leur guérison et le moment ou ils pourront partir...

Sam lança un bref regard à Gadreel qui acquiesça lentement, se demandant ce que Sam voulait dire...

-J'ai une proposition...


	7. Chapter 7

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, ayant finalement parfaitement saisi ou Sam voulait en venir. Les murs du bunker allaient résonner longtemps... Mais Sam se mit à parler, très vite pour qu'il ne puisse pas en placer une...

-Je suis en bonne santé, Dean! Argua Sam, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Leur guérison serait plus rapide, et ils pourraient repartir dans leur vaisseau quand ils deviendraient trop dangereux pour moi... Je suppose que Ezekiel a un vaisseau lui aussi, il lui suffirait de le trouver lorsqu'il sera remis... Et on pourrait garder celui de Gadreel au frais!

Sam avait parlé très vite et presque sans respirer. Dean s'apprêtait à répondre de façon très logique et donc à se mettre à hurler, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander, perplexe...

-Ou est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on garde le corps de ce type au frais!? Dans le frigo, entre le fromage et la bière?

Sam du se concentrer pour ne pas rigoler.

-Mais non, Crétin! On dirait que j'ai exploré le bunker un peu plus que toi! Les hommes de lettres, en plus d'être archivistes, devaient sans doute faire quelques expérimentations autrefois, -il grimaça-, il y a une chambre froide en sous-sol. Je crois qu'il y reste les corps d'un shifter, d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou...

Dean aurait voulu engueuler Sam pour son idée stupide, mais à la place, il fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté.

-Mec, t'es sérieux? C'est dégueulasse...

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Dean, je sais que cette idée ne te plait pas, mais réfléchi un peu... Gadreel et Ezekiel sont si faibles qu'ils sont presque humains, c'est encore pire que la dernière fois! Je peux le supporter, on le sait, et cette fois ci, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autre choix que de jouer franc jeu...

Dean se tourna vers Gadreel et fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. L'ange baissa piteusement la tête.

-Nous n'avons nulle part ou aller, et même si Castiel a averti nos frères et soeurs de mon sacrifice et du fait qu'il les avait menés à la victoire, ils m'en veulent toujours pour ce qui s'est passé autrefois. Si ils me retrouvent, nous mourront tous les deux, Ezekiel et moi...

-Ouais enfin ça, tu sais que ça ne me gênerait pas...

-Dean! Le réprimanda Sam, mais Dean ne l'écouta pas.

-Qu'est ce qui nous prouve cette fois que tu ne vas pas te barrer en utilisant mon frère pour tuer un de nos amis?

Gadreel soupira.

-Rien, il n'y a rien pour prouver ça... Mis à part peut être, le fait que vous n'avez plus d'amis...

Dean le regarda d'un air furieux.

-C'est pas une bonne réponse, ça!

-Dean, stop, tu sais bien que les anges prennent toujours tout au pied de la lettre, si ça avait été Castiel, tu n'y aurais même pas fait attention! Bon sang, Dean, ils n'ont nulle part ou aller et tout le monde dehors veut les tuer, alors ils restent là, c'est pas compliqué! La dernière fois qu'un truc de ce genre est arrivé, -même si les circonstances étaient différentes-, je te rappelle que c'était avec Crowley, que c'était moi qui râlait et qui du coup m'en prenait plein la gueule, alors que j'avais 100% raison et que tu as fini mort et démon il me semble! Gadreel est un ange, ok, ce n'est pas forcément mieux qu'un démon ces derniers temps -sans offense, Gadreel- mais il nous a quand même sauvé les fesses alors que, encore une fois, tu as quand même essayé de le tuer autrefois!

Dean grogna de dépit.

-Donc en gros, c'est à ton tour de faire un truc stupide et inconsidéré sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, c'est ça?

-Exactement, répondit Sam en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

Dean ricana.

-Bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix! Mais tu ne m'obligera pas à être d'accord avec ça, et toi! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gadreel, un seul faux pas, un seul, et j'arracherai jusqu'à la dernière de vos plumes avant de vous planter une de ces foutues épées d'ange entre les omoplates... Sam, tu te démerde avec eux et tu en assumera les conséquences si ça foire, je ne t'aiderai pas sur ce coup là!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Dean était capable de ne pas l'aider. Si il s'était retenu autrefois, l'apocalypse n'aurait jamais eu lieu, merde!

Dean quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux. Sam se retourna vers Gadreel.

-Bon, c'est quand vous voulez pour tous les deux.

Gadreel lui lança un regard surpris.

-Pardon!?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez bien compris de quoi on parlait, non? Si vous me possédez, vous guérirez plus vite, et Dean arrêtera d'être chiant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Sam.

-Pourquoi? Lorsque vous commencerez à vous deux à devenir aussi puissants qu'un archange, vous retournerez dans vos propres vaisseaux: toi, Gadreel, tu seras assez fort pour guérir le tien, et Ezekiel pourra partir chercher le sien. Ça irait, non?

Gadreel ouvrit la bouche, et puis la referma, sans qu'aucune parole n'en sorte.

-Sam, on ne peut pas faire ça!

-Pourquoi?

De nouveau, Gadreel ne trouva pas ses mots. Sam les formula pour lui.

-D'accord. Donc tu ne veux pas parce que tu te sens coupable pour avoir menti à Dean, l'avoir trahi, être parti avec Métatron et avoir tué Kévin en utilisant mon corps, et tu pense que tu ne mérite pas notre aide, et la mienne en particulier, c'est ça?

Gadreel fronça les sourcils.

-Oui.

Sam le regarda d'un air blasé.

-T'es au courant que j'ai déclenché l'apocalypse?

Gadreel s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Sam l'en empêcha.

-Oui, je sais que ton Père l'avait décidé, je sais que c'était mon destin et que, jusqu'à un certain point, je ne pouvais pas y échapper, mais ça n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité... Des gens sont morts pour ça, des gens que j'aimais, à commencer par Dean, mon père, ma mère, ou Ash, ou Ellen, ou Jo, ou Pamela... La seule erreur de ces gens aura été de nous connaître Dean et moi, et il y a également des centaines d'autres personnes, que ne nous n'avons jamais rencontrées et dont le seul tort aura été de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais le résultat reste le même! J'ai été aveuglé par le goût du pouvoir et j'ai trahi mon propre frère, je me suis envoyé Ruby et je lui ai fait confiance, alors qu'elle était un démon et que la seule réaction saine en sa présence aurait du être de lui prendre son couteau pour l'égorger avec... Et ne parlons pas ensuite de tous les autres trucs qu'on a ratés, Dean et moi, comme la chute des anges ou Eve, ou moi en particulier, comme avec la Porte des Enfers...

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute...

-Je le sais, Gadreel. Dean et moi, on a déjà largement assez donné à Dieu pour avoir le droit d'être heureux! On a fait des erreurs, mais on a toujours fait de notre mieux pour les racheter, pourquoi est -ce que j'aurais dû mourir pour fermer la Porte des Enfers? Il n'empêche que si je l'avais fait, des gens auraient survécu et ça aurait quand même été moins le bordel au Paradis... Crois-moi, la culpabilité, ça nous connait Dean et moi, mais c'est une guerre, et parfois, on se trompe, ou alors la meilleure décision à prendre n'est pas celle qui sauve le plus de monde. Mais quand on a de l'aide, il faut l'accepter, parce qu'elle nous permet de vivre, parfois juste un peu plus longtemps, à peine plus que si on l'avait refusée, mais ce petit laps de temps peut nous servir à faire quelque chose qui nous permettra de sauver un peu plus de gens, et peut être, qui sait, de nous pardonner un peu à nous même...

Gadreel avait baissé les yeux au sol au fur et à mesure que Sam parlait, et alors qu'il terminait, il les avait relevés, pleins d'un espoir presque douloureux à voir...

-Dean a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut mais la grâce, les deux grâces que je sens vibrer en moi sont douces et chaleureuses. Un peu anxieuses peut être, mais pas mauvaises... Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Gadreel, tu es un ange, un être de bien, et malgré ce que tu nous a dit, je crois Ezekiel. Est ce que l'avis des autres est réellement important? Ou est ce que le plus important pour toi n'est pas d'avoir protégé ce frère que tu adore?

-C'est vrai... D'ailleurs, Père le savait...

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Et il ne t'as pas aidé plus tôt parce que tu devais aider Castiel à vaincre Métatron... Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'ébahir de sa cruauté, mais je suppose que nous ne sommes que des jouets pour Lui... J'ignore pourquoi il t'a ramené aujourd'hui, mais tu veux savoir un truc stupide? De Dean et moi, c'est moi qui ai toujours été croyant... Lui, qui n'a jamais vu Dieu que comme une invention stupide et pathétique des humains pour expliquer l'inexplicable, était l'épée de Michael, alors que moi, qui l'ai prié chaque soir pendant des années de nous protéger, ma famille et moi, je suis le vaisseau de Lucifer et était destiné à l'Enfer... Super protection, soit-dit, en passant, il ne reste que Dean et moi, et encore, on est tous les deux morts deux ou trois fois, mais je suppose qu'on est plus à ça prêt du coup...

Le ton de Sam était un peu amer, mais pourtant, sa dernière phrase fit sourire l'ange. C'était l'effet espéré. Sam se retourna vers lui et le regarda de ses grands yeux sombres, hantés par le passé et la culpabilité, mais malgré tout tournés vers l'avenir et la mission que Sam devait accomplir...

-Bon, alors, vous venez?

Gadreel lui lança un regard incertain.

-Tu es sûr?

Sam dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

-Ça fait trois fois que je demande, alors oui...

Gadreel se leva lentement et, après un dernier regard incertain vers Sam, ouvrit la bouche. Un flot de lumière blanche éblouissante en sortit et entra par celle de Sam. Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent de bleu avant de reprendre leur couleur d'origine. A ses pieds gisait le vaisseau de Gadreel...


	8. Chapter 8

Le chapitre que j'aurais du poster vendredi d'abord, et celui du premier Janvier ensuite, BONNE ANNEE! :)

 **Réponse à me Review Guest: A Girl:** N'est ce pas? Je vois trop Dean faire ça...^^' Oui hein? J'aimais bien Gadreel moi, c'est dommage qu'ils l'aient tué en une saison Boarf, le Destiel est tellement dans l'inconscient des gens... Comme dis une fille dans je sais plus quel épisode dans je sais plus quelle saison (celles ou des lycéennes montent une pièce de théâtre) "it's in the subtext"... Bonne année à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

* * *

Sam soupira. Porter le corps d'un mec aussi grand que lui dans ses bras jusqu'en sous-sol allait être marrant, tiens...

Il ne croisa pas Dean sur le chemin, il supposa qu'il devait bouder dans sa chambre et grand bien lui fasse! Sam commençait à être lassé de le voir agir comme un enfant. Certes, Gadreel leur avait menti, les avait trahi, avait tué Kévin en utilisant son corps, et tout un tas d'autres trucs encore, mais si ils regardaient le processus plutôt que le résultat, Dean et lui pouvaient se flinguer tout de suite rien que pour leurs parents, et ne parlons pas de l'apocalypse... Et Dean aussi avait merdé pas mal de fois, Sam ne comprenait pas comment est ce qu'il pouvait bloquer là dessus... Où alors, c'était comme d'habitude et ça signifiait que lui, Sam, pouvait tout se pardonner, mais que lui, Dean, se persuadait qu'il était la personne la plus à blâmer, et donc il cherchait désespérément à se décharger de ses erreurs en en foutant une partie sur le dos de la personne qui le faisait se sentir le plus coupable...

Certes...

Mais Dean était aussi largement assez grand pour merder tout seul. Avec la marque de Caïn et Crowley, notamment.

Donc cela revenait, comme d'habitude, à agir comme un gamin et Sam en avait marre...

Pour l'instant, il sentait Gadreel, et même Ezekiel, à l'intérieur de lui, et cela ne le gênait pas. Les deux anges restaient à l'arrière de son subconscient, et ils avaient déjà assuré Sam qu'il pourrait compter sur leur grâce en cas de besoin. Et voilà! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de trouver des avantages à leur arrangement...

Mais pour l'instant, les deux anges, Ezekiel surtout, étaient faibles. Sam espérait qu'ils se remettraient rapidement.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Dean boudait, et boudait encore plus depuis que Castiel lui avait dit qu'il approuvait l'action de Sam, il l'avait d'ailleurs chaleureusement remercié de prendre soin de ses frères...

Sam ne se plaignait pas de la possession. C'était agréable... Les deux anges restaient bien sûr en retrait, mais lorsque Sam se concentrait, il lui arrivait de pouvoir parler avec eux. Ils l'avaient mis sur la bonne piste plus d'une fois lors d'une chasse grâce à leurs gigantesques connaissances, et l'avaient également plus d'une fois tiré d'un mauvais pas face à un loup-garou ou à un vampire un peu trop flippant. La présence de Gadreel et d'Ezekiel était, contre toute attente, étrangement douce et rassurante. Sam se surprit à s'y habituer, et à converser avec eux plus qu'avec Dean, qui de toutes façons, boudait toujours, et reniflait d'un air dédaigneux, presque jaloux, lorsque Sam riait tout seul...

Même Castiel n'arrivait plus à le dérider. Pour une raison que Sam ignorait, la gentillesse de l'ange semblait sans effet. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Castiel, l'ange en trench-coat avait haussé les épaules, l'air amusé, un peu vexé, et un brin désabusé, mais n'avait rien dit de plus. Ça avait suffit pour que Sam comprenne que Dean était jaloux de sa complicité avec les deux anges, mais comme il était trop têtu pour s'excuser et reconnaître qu'ils lui avaient quand même bien sauvé les fesses (oui, oui, à lui aussi...) bien plus d'une fois, il continuait à bouder...

Sam ressentait en permanence cette chaleur et cette vibration qui caractérisait les deux anges. Il savait déjà que, lorsqu'ils partiraient, cela lui manquerait. Cependant, il lui resterait toujours ces petits fragments de grâce en lui, qui lui réchaufferaient le cœur lorsqu'il serait à proximité les uns des autres...

Gadreel et Ezekiel devinrent bientôt, plus que des alliés, des amis. Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir les voir s'en aller. Après tout, il étaient parmi les seuls amis capables de leurs survivre à Dean et lui...

Les deux anges, d'ailleurs, ne souhaitaient pas spécialement partir. Ils étaient d'ores et déjà prêts à assister Castiel dans son combat pour la remontée des anges et la reconstruction du Paradis, mais Sam savait qu'ils ne désiraient pas non plus rompre leur lien avec lui.

Mais lorsque les deux anges devinrent trop puissants pour le corps de Sam, ils durent vraiment partir. Gadreel retourna dans le corps que Sam avait sortit de la chambre froide, et quelques secondes plus tard ils trouvaient à la porte un ange identique, aux cheveux aussi blonds, aux yeux aussi gris, et aux paluches aussi grandes. Sam sourit. Il aurait probablement dû s'en douter. Des jumeaux au Paradis ne pouvaient qu'avoir des vaisseaux jumeaux, eux-aussi...

Malgré l'insistance de Sam pour les voir rester (ils ne prêtaient pas attention à celle de Dean de les voir partir,) ils manifestèrent leur désir de partir aider Castiel, et embrassèrent Sam chacun sur une joue pour le remercier de son aide. Sam se sentit rougir inexplicablement pendant que Dean reniflait une énième fois d'un air dédaigneux, et les anges lui envoyèrent un dernier sourire avant de disparaître...


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre du premier Janvier! Ne me lynchez pas pour la fin, ça fait durer le plaisir^^ et encore une fois, bonne année! :)

* * *

Mais malheureusement, même Castiel ne pouvait les protéger. Cela faisait à peine deux petites semaines depuis leur départ, et les deux anges avaient déjà du faire face à une demi-douzaine de vendetta en règles. Castiel s'était résolu à demander à Sam et Dean de les reprendre avec eux, pour leur protection à tous les quatres. Parce que si les anges en voulaient encore aux jumeaux du Paradis, il en restait également un ou deux qui en voulaient encore aux Winchester...

Si Sam n'avait bien évidemment fait aucune difficulté, et s'était même montré ravi de voir revenir ses deux amis, Dean avait dû être convaincu avec force caresses et supplications de la part de son ange personnel. Sam s'en foutait, tant que le résultat était le même...

En fait, dire que Sam était ravi du retour de Gadreel et Zeke était peu dire. Dire qu'il était réellement, profondément, sincèrement, complètement enchanté et aux-anges-cuicui-les-p'tits-oiseaux était plus proche de la vérité...

Le départ de ses deux amis avait laissé un froid immense dans son cœur et son corps, et c'était un sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et ne cherchait pas à expliquer, sous peine de se retrouver avec une migraine carabinée. Les jours étaient passés, ternes et se ressemblant tous, son humeur s'en était ressentie, son attrait pour la chasse aussi, et il n'effectuait plus les gestes de la chasse ou du quotidien que par automatisme. Dean s'en était rapidement aperçu et cela n'avait fait que rendre les choses plus insupportables encore. Il ne cessait de vouloir faire dire à Sam ce qui n'allait pas, et Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui donner une réponse décente. Pas parce qu'il savait que Dean ne l'apprécierait pas, mais parce qu'il n'avait strictement aucune raison d'agir ainsi et ne se comprenait pas lui-même...

Autant dire que lorsqu'il trouvèrent les deux anges sur le pas de leur porte, il fut à deux doigts de se jeter dans leur bras pour un grooos câlin qu'il n'aurait même pas cherché à justifier...

Il avait d'ailleurs la bizarre impression que les deux anges le savaient et n'auraient pas cherché à le repousser.

Il avait la bizarre impression que Castiel le savait aussi et que ça le faisait bien rigoler.

Il avait la bizarre impression que Dean le savait et que ça l'emmerdait bizarrement moins que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

Et ils retombèrent dans une routine beaucoup plus joyeuse et agréable que la précédente...

Dean boudait toujours, mais de moins en moins. Même si il voyait d'un mauvais œil la joie évidente de Sam d'avoir retrouvé Ezekiel et Gadreel, il était malgré tout obligé de constater que la cohabitation avec son frère était bien plus facile depuis leur retour. Castiel récompensait chaque pas fait dans la bonne direction avec force gentillesse, ce qui devait aider aussi. Et puis merde, ce n'était pas comme si les deux anges ne servaient qu'à piller leurs réserves de nourriture non plus!

Même si ils retrouvaient un peu plus de mojo chaque jour, Gadreel et Ezekiel se sentaient mieux lorsqu'ils mangeaient et dormaient comme des humains, mais surtout, avec leur grâce un peu plus disponibles, ils leur sauvaient la mise encore plus facilement que quand ils possédaient Sam. Et lorsque vous êtes encerclés par une quinzaine de démons, avoir deux anges avec vous est un putain d'avantage non discutable...

Sans compter que la plupart du temps, leurs connaissances encyclopédiques sur à peu près tout épargnaient bien souvent aux deux frères une grande partie de l'aspect "recherches" de leur travail, et rien que pour ça, Dean aurait pu accepter de voir les jumeaux sortir avec Sam...

Chose qu'il pressentait qu'il aurait à accepter un jour ou l'autre de toute façon...

Sam, quant à lui, retrouvait avec délice et bonheur cette vibration et cette chaleur qui lui avaient tant manqué!

Le départ des anges l'avait laissé étrangement vide. Il pressentait que ses deux amis lui manqueraient, mais pas qu'ils étaient devenus à ce point essentiels à son bien être. Sentir et savoir ou étaient les anges au fur et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans le bunker, ou lors d'une chasse, lui était devenu presque vital. Sans les deux vibrations, les deux battements de cœurs qui pulsaient parallèlement au sien, il se sentait mal, et atrocement peu en sécurité. La présence des deux anges le rassurait, et lui assurait des nuits paisibles aussi sûrement que l'auraient fait les bras de sa mère si elle avait vécu. Sam savait, Sam sentait que les anges s'incrustaient parfois dans sa chambre pour le regarder dormir, entraient après qu'il soit endormi, et sortaient avant qu'il ne se réveille, et même si cela restait relativement confus, il était intimement persuadé que le jour où ils arrêteraient, ses cauchemars de l'Enfer reviendraient...

Il fut à peine surpris de s'entendre gémir lorsqu'Ezekiel l'enlaça par derrière dans la bibliothèque...

Il fut à peine surpris de sentir deux mains réchauffées par la grâce se glisser sur son torse.

Il fut à peine surpris de rouvrir les yeux et de s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Il fut à peine surpris de voir que Gadreel les attendait.


	10. Chapter 10

Il fut à peine surpris lorsque Gadreel se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fut à peine surpris lorsqu'une langue se glissa contre la sienne et le poussa à répondre au baiser.

Il fut à peine surpris de sentir son corps obéir de son propre chef pour se serrer contre l'ange. Et ne fut pas plus surpris de sentir les mains d'Ezekiel passer sous son T-shirt...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sam et les deux anges se retrouvèrent nus, et il ne s'en étonna pas non plus. Les deux anges avaient-ils utilisé leur mojo, ou l'avaient-ils déshabillé peu à peu, il n'en savait rien! Seul importait le résultat, et le résultat était que Sam était maintenant nu sur son lit, que Gadreel était devant lui et Ezekiel derrière lui... Que Gadreel pillait sa bouche alors que Ezekiel grignotait son cou... Qu'il sentait un sexe dur contre ses fesses et un autre sexe tout aussi dur contre le sien... Et qu'il n'était pas en reste!

Sam haleta, gémit lorsque Gadreel se sépara de lui, seulement pour voir se bouche reprise par Ezekiel et il ne se plaignit plus. Il se plaignit encore moins lorsqu'Ezekiel le relâcha et qu'il s'aperçut que Gadreel était maintenant debout devant lui, son sexe devant son visage. Et encore moins que ça, alors qu'il avait le sexe de Gadreel dans sa bouche et les doigts d'Ezekiel entre ses fesses...

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Gadreel. L'ange baisait sa bouche avec un délectation non négligeable, s'enfonçant dans sa gorge avec autant de délice que Sam en avait à l'y sentir. Ezekiel, quant à lui, semblait se sentir un brun délaissé par moment, mais concernant la partie sud, Sam avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les doigts délicieux qui l'exploraient profondément, lui faisant relever les fesses et courber les reins, gémir sous le supplice qu'ils lui imposaient, et s'étouffer par moment sur le pénis jumeau.

Sam sentit Gadreel se tendre, et il se retira avant d'exploser. Il laissa son frère voler la bouche du jeune homme un instant avant de la lui reprendre, de la remplir de nouveau de ses doigts, avant de les laisser rejoindre ceux de son frère.

Sam gémit, à bout de sentir autant de doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait plus, tellement plus, et allait finir par se mettre à pleurer si les deux anges continuaient à mettre autant de temps à le préparer... Mais heureusement, l'attente fut de courte durée. Bientôt, les doigts se retirèrent, et il regarda avec perplexité les deux anges qui échangeaient leur place. Il échangea un long baiser avec Ezekiel pendant que Gadreel farfouillait dans sa table de chevet. Sam avait quelques jouets, mais il ne pensait pas que qui ce soit ici était au courant. Mais pour Gadreel et Ezekiel, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Les deux anges pouvaient même se sentir flatté d'être ceux qui avaient poussé Sam à acheter ces accessoires...

Gadreel attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant au chocolat et se plaça derrière Sam. Il s'enduit généreusement le membre avant de mettre du gel dans la main de son frère. Toujours perdu dans la bouche de Sam, Ezekiel parcouru sa hampe de haut en bas, la lubrifiant en soupirant, avant de faire comme Gadreel et de se débarrasser du trop plein en le perdant à l'intérieur de Sam.

Le jeune homme sembla presque outré de sentir de nouveau de simples doigts à son entrée. Sam était souple, malléable, et il se fichait complètement des conséquences de ce qui était en train de se profiler à l'horizon. Dean pouvait aller se faire foutre par Castiel. Son père et Dieu pouvaient aller se faire foutre tout court. La seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant était de sentir les deux anges en lui jusqu'à en oublier son nom!

Finalement, les doigts se retirèrent une nouvelle fois, et Sam gémit autant d'impatience que de frustration. Quatre mains le soulevèrent délicatement par les cuisses, et deux s'en allèrent il ne sut trop ou, pendant que les deux autres l'enjoignait à se baisser de nouveau.

Sam gémit de pure luxure en sentant les deux verges qui se pressaient l'une contre l'autre pour se frayer un chemin en lui. Ça faisait mal, mais en cet instant, la seule chose qu'il ressentait était cette merveilleuse vibration à l'intérieur de lui! Ces battements de cœur qui s'étaient enfin superposés à la perfection! Cette sensation d'être enfin complet, et non plus comme un morceau de quelque chose arraché à un tout! Et la plénitude qui s'empara de lui alors qu'il atteignait les cuisses des deux anges était sans commune mesure!

Il entendit les jumeau expirer doucement, chacun d'un côté de son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que les leurs étaient fermés, comme pour qu'ils puissent mieux se contrôler. Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et le mouvement qu'il fit leur arracha un gémissement commun.

Les deux mains qui avaient sans doute permis aux deux anges de maintenir leurs verges en place revinrent sur ses cuisses et lui firent faire les seuls mouvements possibles, les seuls mouvements capables de libérer, puis d'éteindre, cette flamme qui couvait et grossissait au creux de leurs ventres. Sam ne sut qui d'entre eux gémissait le plus fort et il s'en fichait. Il ignorait comment, mais lui, petit humain, semblait avoir réduit à néant le self contrôle de ces deux puissants anges du Seigneur et se demanda un instant si Dean réussissait cet exploit avec Castiel...

Mais Dean n'avait pas sa place dans cette chambre, et même si il fit la moue en passant dans le couloir, il rejoignit avec plaisir son propre ange qui l'attendait sur son lit, les yeux brillants, visiblement émoustillé par les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils allaient devoir songer à en déménager pour aller plus loin. A moins que celA ne soit finalement pas gênant et qu'il s'y retrouvent tous les cinq, Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser sur les jumeaux, si son frère était heureux avec eux, ce n'était pas exclu...

Mais Sam se trouvait bien loin des préoccupations de Dean, débordé comme il l'était à essayer de contenir la vague puissante qui montait en lui, en eux, d'une façon si inéluctable. C'était pourtant peine perdue et ils le savaient tous les trois, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de retarder ce moment le plus possible, pas pour l'éviter, mais pour le faire durer, le sublimer...

La jouissance les submergea comme une lame de fond!

Ravageant tout sur son passage et emportant l'un, puis l'autre, puis le dernier. Et il ne restait plus dans son sillage que le calme plat, et un paysage apaisé...

Sam se réveilla le lendemain, entre deux anges très câlins et réveillés. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent enfin à la cuisine pour déjeuner, ils y croisèrent Dean et Castiel, qui ne semblaient pas avoir dormi plus qu'eux. Les anges se toisèrent, les humains rougirent, et tous finirent par se sourire.

Leur vie n'était pas parfaite, ni calme. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre et à souffrir pour des êtres qui n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'eux, et qui auraient même facilement pu leur épargner ces souffrances, leurs compagnons n'étaient même pas humains! Mais finalement, cette vie leur convenait bien...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin! La semaine prochaine, une fic hétéro sur Naruto qui s'appellera "la fleur de cerisier s'habille en noir", gros bisous à toutes! :)


End file.
